Tooth Or Claw
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Christmas, is the most wonderful time of the year right?... Not for the Winchesters. What happens when a case, has Sam, Dean, and Destiny's last Christmas together, near death. (Based on "A Very Supernatural Christmas")


_**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, sadly. If I did, we'd spend more time with the boys doing what they did back in seasons 1-3. And we'd have a lot more Sam, and Charlie would be a main character. But I don't own them. I do however, own Destiny. **_

_**Author's Note: If you are not familiar with Destiny, then go read my other Supernatural fic, "Destiny". That should give you an idea of who my OC is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)**_

_**Summary: Sam, Dean, and Destiny are in the hands of the "Anti- Christmas gods" when human sacrifices are the gifts this season. And the boys each lose a part of them. (Set during, "A Very Supernatural Christmas")**_

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Destiny knew when they heard about the case it wasn't going to be all milk and cookies. No. They knew it was something horrible. Especially when got to investigate on of the victim's houses and all that was left of them was a fingernail and a tooth.

It only took one clue for Sam to figure out who were behind it. All they needed to do was see it for sure. They went and saw the couple the they thought it was earlier and they all thought they were strange. Not just by the way they and their house looked. The way they talked and spoke was just not right.

Surprisingly Destiny was probably the only child who would describe them as, as a mental institution bound psychopaths. And considering they were killers or whatever they said they were, the nickname would actually be a suiting one.

Now they called Bobby and he was ready to help them if they needed back-up, which of course they would because those Winchester's always ended up getting their asses kicked at least once every day.

They went back to the house, later that night, they figured the couple would be out, maybe collecting more bodies. Dean picked the lock and they went inside and looked around. Upstairs and Downstairs. Nothing to be found. But that was until Destiny found another door, which lead to a basement.

They went down with their flashlights and they so far didn't like what they were seeing. They couldn't imagine what else was down there. They spilt up into different parts of the basement. Dean took the left side, and Sam and Destiny took the right.

"Sammy, this may be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life." Dean said as he flashed the flashlight around and saw the pieces of human parts everywhere. He saw bones and lots of blood so far and he didn't like it.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Destiny mumbled under her breath. You couldn't blame the girl. Even with her being only thirteen, she was usually fine with this sort of thing with everything that's happened to her. But this was just plain disgusting.

Sam and Destiny continued on and Dean went a little closer to them, hoping the couple wasn't down there having a late night snack. "Sure doesn't look like your typical Christmas feast." Dean said as he looked at more of the pieces that was left as Sam and Destiny came to a bag.

They touched it and it moved. Then Sam and Destiny heard a loud bang from behind and turned around to find Dean on the floor. Out cold. They looked up and saw the couple. They were screwed now. They knew that. The woman grabbed them by the throats and that was last thing both Destiny and Sam remembered before blacking out.

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up soon. They were tied to chair. They were back to back. They saw Destiny in the corner she was still out. At least she looked like it. They looked around and saw they were in the kitchen they searched earlier.

"Destiny!" Sam called, quietly. He did a couple more times, before Dean did it to help him out. Destiny's eyes opened a few moments later after a few calls to her. "God, they got knocked me out again." Destiny said.

"Twice?" Dean asked and Destiny nodded.

"Yeah. I woke up… I guess not too long ago. I left a message for Ellen and Bobby. Hopefully they got it and are coming to save our asses." Destiny whispered.

"We'll get out of this ourselves." Dean insisted and both Destiny and Sam had looks of annoyance.

"How?" Sam asked and Dean tried to think of something to say, but had no idea. They didn't have their guns and he couldn't get his knife out of his pocket with out cutting himself. "Shut up! I'm working on it." Dean said and both Destiny and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Great Christmas. Just peachy." Destiny said sarcastically and then the gods came into the kitchen.

"I wondered when you three would wake up. I had to knock the girl out twice." One of them said.

"We've got ourselves a couple of young hunters. And I must say, wasn't pretty clever of you three to come asking about the reefs the other day, fellas." The other said as the boys struggled with the ropes, keeping them there. Prisoners.

"At least we aren't murderers." Sam added and the two of them laughed as they walked around the boys, not even turning to Destiny. Was that a good thing or a bad thing.

"Please. Back then we used to take about 100 tributes a year. Now we only take a few. Including you hunters." One of them said and the they smiled.

Then before Sam and Dean knew it, they had the reefs around their necks and they knew it wasn't good. Maybe they needed Bobby and Ellen. A lot. Where the hell were they? Then there was one of them on each side. Well, one of the gods were right in front of Dean and one was in front of Sam and they each had one of their knives in their hand.

The male one took Sam's arm and let the knife cut deep into his skin. Sam screamed as he started to bleed and it felt worse than getting bitch slapped by the devil in hell. "You aren't going to get away with this!" Dean yelled as the other one came close to him with one of those bladed knives as drops of Sam's blood was being put into a small bowl.

"This may pinch a bit." The other said as she then cut Dean's arm with the knife and he screamed, not as much as Sam, but didn't forget to let another swear leave his mouth. "YOU BITCH!" Dean yelled.

"Ooo. Somebody has a foul mouth. Why don't you try fudge. It's sounds better." She said and Dean rolled his eyes and gave a blank look at her. Then the two walked over to Destiny and her eyes widened. Sam's eyes widened as well and he felt rage. "You fudging hurt my daughter, I will fudging murder you!" Sam yelled and they smiled. "See. He knows who to use it." She said and then the other one grabbed Destiny's arm.

"Let go her!" Sam screamed. He didn't want those two doing anything to his brother, let alone his daughter. But the knife went through her skin and cut her really deep. She screamed and that's when Sam felt the urge to rip them a part even more. Then they took her other arm and cut her some more and she screamed louder.

"Try not to make so much noise. We live in a neighborhood." One of them said and they laughed and then Sam and Dean looked at each other, the best they could, since they were back to back.

"I'm going to slice you head off." Sam said and then she walked over to him. "Don't worry, we can't sacrifice her. She's a minor. She can just watch and feel the pain of her father and uncle getting sacrificed." She said and they both giggled. It didn't make any of it better. Then the man grabbed another tool and walked over to Sam. "What the hell are you doing with that?" Sam asked. He didn't like it.

Sam struggled as he trying to keep his fingernails on his fingers. But he lost hold of one and it was in grasp. Sam tried to fight by nothing. But as he started to pull it off, was stopped, much to Sam's relief. "Wait! We'll take foul mouth's over here. His are much longer. Easier to grip." She said and he dropped Sam's nail.

"Destiny." Sam mumbled and she looked up from her arms that still had blood coming out of them. They were deep cuts. So deep she was looking at her veins. It was disgusting and she was feeling not so great as the blood dripped from her arms to the floor. I guess since they could sacrifice her, they had to kill her. Let her bleed out.

Then Dean's finger was in grasp and he started to pull the fingernail off. It was a lot easier than Sam's that looked like they had been cut recently. The fingernail was off in a few seconds. His finger was now bloody and Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. It hurt like hell. A lot worse than the knife did. He could imagine. He just got his fingernail ripped off.

They threw that nail in with the blood and mixed it along with some other stuff. But there was still something missing. They knew that and the boys didn't like where this was heading. Was this going to be it?

"Okay, blood, herbs, fingernail, what else?" He questioned and then snapped as his finger as it came back to him. "Oh I forgot the tooth." He said and Sam and Dean didn't like that. They were sure whoever's tooth they took, it wouldn't be pain like a blade or breaking every bone in your body. Worse. Because they were sure they didn't have any sort of pain reliever there. Like they would? They aren't human, so they don't have a soul like that.

"Which one?" He asked her and she looked at both of them. "Are should I take it from the girl?" He asked and it was bad enough they cut her twice. "You touch her again I swear, your kind won't live another minute." Sam snapped.

"No, too young. They're under- developed." She added and Destiny rolled her eyes. _Yeah, a 8 year old's. _She thought, but she was glad she didn't have to lose a tooth like she was in the renaissance.

"Take his. The other one already lost the fingernail." She said and Sam should have seen that coming. Especially after that outburst when they were considering using Destiny. "Merry Christmas Sammy. Dezzy." Dean said and they rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, great holiday. What are we doing for Easter? Checking in at the asylum?" Destiny asked, sarcastically as now one of them was in front of Sam with a pair of pliers. "Open wide." He said, Sam had his lips together, tightly, even though it wouldn't help. He had to try and fight them as best as he could.

But it only took a few seconds to force Sam's jaw open and the pliers grabbed a tooth and they had a tight grip on them. He started to yank at it and Sam already felt pain worse than the blades. After a few hard yanks later, the tooth was out and Sam screamed again. It was loud and the two eyed it and thought it was a good one at that, Sam continued to moan and groan and scream in agony. Then when they least expected it, two went through the door, with guns aimed at the two. It was Ellen and Bobby.

"More hunters!" One of them screamed. "Sorry, but guns won't work on us." He said and then they threw the guns down and pulled out some wooden spears and then went over to them. Ellen and Bobby each killed one and they fell to the ground. Dead.

Sam, Dean, and Destiny sighed. They were saved, even though it would have been better if they got there just a little bit sooner. "I guess we got here in time." Ellen said, but a little sooner would have helped. "Sorry, we are late, but we got side tracked."

"A little sooner would have helped." Dean said.

"Sorry, but we went to the wrong house. Thanks to Destiny." Ellen said and Destiny scoffed. "Sorry, a little hard to type when you cant see the screen well and well… you are a little tied up. An you get us.. o- out of h- h- here." She said and they knew by the sound of that, she lost a lot of blood, which was still dripping. And fast at that.

Bobby cut Sam and Dean loose as Ellen took care of Destiny. "Bobby, she's lost a lot of blood. And these are deep cuts." She said. She looked concerned and that's the last thing Destiny recalled before she blacked out. Luckily she was caught before hitting the ground. At least no concussion.

Ellen walked over to the boys and saw their cuts weren't as bad. "Okay, they took your fingernail off." Ellen said as she saw Dean's finger. "I'm okay. I think Sam's in worse condition." He said and they both turned to him.

"What did they take from you?" Ellen asked and they saw there was a tooth in bowl on the counter. "Bobby, they took a tooth from him." Ellen said and Bobby sighed.

"Alright, Ellen, take Dean and Destiny to the ER. I'll take care of Sam." Bobby said and Ellen nodded. "Alright. Ellen already was holding onto Destiny as she was out. Dean helped her with the young girl as they left the place. They had to get Dean, Destiny, and Sam medical attention.

* * *

Ellen rushed to the ER with Dean and Destiny. They both were losing blood fast and it would take long for those cuts to get infected. Especially Destiny's, whose were deeper and there were more of them. Dean had one, not as deep. And had a removed fingernail.

Ellen got there quickly and then had them wait as she told the doctor's their situation. They were brought back separately. Dean by himself. Ellen stayed with Destiny, considering her worse condition and she wasn't even awake yet.

Ellen tried to wake Destiny, but nothing yet, but then the doctor came to them as they were on a bed. Destiny started to wake up. "She is just waking up?" She was asked and Ellen nodded as Destiny tried to get a grip on reality.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"She was mugged. She had deep cuts on her arms and she has lost a bit of blood." Ellen said. Destiny looked around and then the memories came back to her. "We made it out?" Destiny asked and Ellen nodded.

"Are you her mother?" She was asked and Ellen shook her head.

"No, I'm on of her aunts." She lied. She couldn't tell the truth. Destiny would be dead by that point.

"How did this happen?" The doctor asked as she took one of Destiny's arms. She cringed. They burned. "And are there more than just her?"

"She and her uncle were mugged. Her father too I believe, but he was taken care of a while ago." Ellen said and Destiny nodded.

"Where's Dean? Dad?" Destiny asked as she was out of it on account of the blood loss. "Dean's here somewhere. Sam is okay too." She told her. She looked so fragile, she usually looked tough. On the other hand she was injured and thirteen. "Alright, can you tell me your name, sweetie?" The doctor asked her, still looking at the cuts.

"Destiny. Winchester." Destiny breathed out. "I'm thirteen." She added and the doctor nodded. "Alright, we're going to help you out. We need parental consent. Have her uncle give consent, since the father isn't here." She said and Ellen left to go find Dean and get a paper signed.

Ellen returned in no time at all. "Here." She said and the doctor nodded as she was satisfied with the paper. "Alright, we're going to get her some blood. She lost a lot and we'll also stitch up the cuts." She said and left the room for a second.

"Alright, I'm going to check on Dean. I'll be back." Ellen told Destiny and nodded as she got as comfortable as she could in a hospital like bed. Destiny did not like those places. Ellen went back to Dean and a doctor wasn't with him then. "Are you in better shape than Destiny?" She asked and Dean.

"Well, all I needed was a couple bandages. And they cleaned my finger. I should be fine, so yeah." Dean replied and Ellen nodded. "They're going to stitch Destiny up. And give her more blood. Hopefully soon." Ellen told Dean.

"How bad are the cuts?" Dean asked.

"They're deep, considering they need stitches. And she's losing more blood by the minute, well not anymore, but she'll die soon if she doesn't get more." Ellen said.

"I'm going to see how Bobby and Sam are doing. Go stay with your niece." Ellen said and made her way outside so she could call Bobby to see how Sam was doing.

* * *

Bobby picked up the phone, when it rung. He saw it was Ellen. It was probably about Destiny and Dean. "Ellen?" He answered and she replied, "Yeah. How's Sam doing?" Ellen asked and Bobby sat down.

"I think he'll be fine. I have no idea what they are doing in there." Bobby said.

"You're not with him?" She asked.

"What am I his mother? It's not like he's twelve and needs a hand to hold. Hey are probably just putting an implant in him or something." Bobby said and Ellen expected that. "How's Dean and Destiny?"

"Dean is fine. He's patched up. Nothing as bad as Destiny." Ellen said and Bobby didn't like the sound of that. "Uh, they are going to stitch up her cuts. They are really deep and they'll give her some blood after that." Ellen told him and he sighed. Destiny couldn't even be sacrificed and she was the one in worst condition.

"Is Dean with her?" Bobby asked and Ellen nodded, even though he couldn't see it. She knew that and replied, "Yeah."

"Sam and I will get there when we can. But if he says something stupid, its because he's on some painkilling drugs." Bobby said and Ellen chuckled. "Alright." She said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Back in the ER, Dean was with Destiny, she didn't look any better, she looked more aware of what was happening. But nothing happened. The doctor still hadn't returned. "The doctor didn't come back yet?" Ellen asked and both Dean and Destiny shook their heads.

Nope. I guess lots of injuries on Christmas." Dean said. "How's Sammy?" He asked.

"He's fine. Bobby doesn't know what is happening, so I can't tell you what their doing to him. But he should be fine. They'll get here when they can." Ellen told them and Dean nodded.

They waited a while longer and still nobody came back to help Destiny. It felt like they had been there all night, when in reality it could have only been an hour at the most. "Could it kill these doctors to come back here and help her before she bleeds out!" Dean exclaimed and Ellen put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Christmas hon. You can't blame them that they are busy." Ellen said and then she heard some familiar voices in the distant.

"I'm looking for my daughter. She's thirteen, and her name is Destiny. I'm her father, is she alright?" The man asked and Ellen knew from the things he was saying that it must have been Sam. They finally got there, and she smiled when she saw their faces. Even if Sam's one side was slightly swollen.

"Sam. Bobby, back here." Ellen said. "They're family." She said and Sam and Bobby followed Ellen back to the bed where Dean and Destiny were. Still waiting for a doctor to come back. "So where's the doctor?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't we like to know." Ellen said.

"They haven't helped her yet? This whole time?" Sam asked and Ellen shook her head.

"Nope, I guess you and Bobby didn't have the same situation." Ellen said and both Sam and Bobby nodded. "We were the only ones there really. And besides, he was kind of an emergency." Bobby explained and Ellen nodded. And they all sat down next to her.

She was out again, but then started to wake up again. Thank god. They were a little surprised in all this time, she still had blood in her. She opened her eyes and saw her father's face and smiled. "Dad…." She mumbled and Sam smiled.

"Thanks for not dying on us." Sam said and the doctor they had before came back in. "Sorry for the wait." She said, but Sam seemed really annoyed. They all did, but not as much as he was.

"Yeah no problem. I'm sure a bleeding out girl wasn't on the top of your list to attend to." Sam said and the doctor sighed. He was right, but she wasn't the only one with an injury.

"I'm sorry sir, but unfortunately, we are sort on our staff considering it's Christmas."

"Dad… It's fine. I'm still here." Destiny said and he decided to let it go for her sake.

"You're the father?" She asked and Sam nodded. "And where is the mother? And are you two together?" She asked, referring to Dean and Ellen. Considered she was aware of them being an aunt and uncle to Destiny.

"There isn't one." Destiny answered for Sam. "I was adopted. My entire biological family is dead." The doctor nodded and looked at Dean and Ellen.

"We're not together. She's old enough to be my mother." Dean said and then Ellen turned to him slowly and gave him a death stare. He basically just called her really old. But the fact was he was right, considering she already had a daughter.

"What? You have your daughter!" Dean interjected and Ellen nodded as she knew he was right. About both things.

"Okay so… two different family sides." The doctor said. "Okay, so we are going to stitch up the cuts on her arms and then get some blood back into her. What's your blood type?"

"O Negative." Destiny answered. The rarest blood type around.

"Ha. Same as Sammy." Dean said. Funny, same blood and they weren't even related. Birth anyway. Legally, yes.

"Alright, so first, I'm going to numb the cuts, then I'll stitch them up." She said, taking out a needle.

"Can someone knock me out again?" Destiny said and they all laughed, when in reality, she was and wasn't kidding. Dean hated flying, Sam hated clowns, and well Destiny, she hated Needles. For most people it's understandable, but the thing was, the thirteen year old hated needles more than getting cut with a knife. At least in most cases.

Sam put his hand on his daughter's shoulder as the doctor administered the numbing material into the cuts. It didn't take long for them to get stitched up. "Alright, now I'll go get the blood we'll need and get some blood into you." She said and left them.

"I have a feeling this is going to be another hour." Dean said and they didn't have any arguments.

* * *

And she came back about ten minutes later. For once, Dean was happy to be wrong. Maybe someone other than the bad guys wouldn't be dying the night before Christmas. They were out after a few more hours as she sat for a bit after getting the blood and Sam's cuts were bandaged.

"Ellen and Bobby left Sam, Dean, and Destiny to go home, or in their case, back to their motel. They got presents and some egg nog, along with a little whiskey to put in it if they needed and of course they did.

"Merry Christmas Sam. Destiny." Dean said.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Destiny said. "Merry Christmas Dad."

Sam smiled as he pulled his daughter closer to him for a slight hug. "Merry Christmas." Sam said and even though it wasn't the best Christmas they had ever had, having to spend most of it in the ER or getting nearly killed, it was a good one. At least they were still alive and together. This was going to be the last Christmas like that; at least that's what they thought.

* * *

**Done! And it's longer than I expected.**

**I don't know, but I was watching that episode and I don't know why this thing popped into my head, but I just had to write it! **

**As if right now I'm obsessed with Supernatural! I love Sam so much!**

**Anyway, Destiny is Sam's adopted daughter in case you didn't know that. This takes place in the episode, so in season 3, she was thirteen. Her age changes through out the whole time periods of the seasons.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I didn't plan it like this, but I think it turned out well. And I switched it up. Instead of Sam losing his fingernail, he lost a tooth. Dean lost the nail instead. I thought it'd be interesting that way. Sorry, I had to torture them! Poor Sammy! And Dean. And Dezzy (that's the nickname for Destiny.)**

**I hope you liked it. And I don't remember what those gods names were or what their official name was, so… yeah.**

**I hope you liked this. I might soon right some more Supernatural stories! Maybe another one like this, in a way. Maybe some based off some Season 7 episodes. Who knows.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. And if you'd like me to write anything for Supernatural. Let me know. And if it includes Destiny, I'll be glad you like her ;)**

**And is anyone else excited? Supernatural Season 9 is less than two weeks away! :D**

**Please Review! **


End file.
